Lightning Strikes the Heart
by MRTOXICFISH
Summary: When the gang find a wounded colt with amnesia in the Everfree Forest, they decide to help him. As he grows to become one of their best friends, Rainbow Dash takes a liking to him. Rainbow Dash x OC


**Chapter 1: How did I get here?**

One bright day in Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle was once again rushing her morning, forcing her dragon assistant, Spike, out of bed.

"What are we even doing today, Twilight?" he moaned as the purple unicorn lifted him out of bed with her magic.

"I've already told you spike," She answered with a frustrated tone in her voice "we're going into the Everfree Forest with the gang to collect some ingredients for a new potion I wanna try."

"So why do I have to come?" Spike shot back, unhappy about being woken so early.

"Because Spike, dangerous creatures can sense dragons from a mile off and wouldn't want to mess with them" said Twilight proudly, her intellect was always her strong suit.

"Oh I see you need a big, strong dragon to protect you," Spikes brashness had got the better of him "Just wait until I tell Rarity!"

Twilight giggled "Ok then Mr Big, strong dragon, let's get going, the others are probably waiting for us now"

**The Everfree Forest**

"Where's Twilight?!" asked Pinkie Pie, bouncing in excitement about the activity they were about start.

"Yeah, where is that egghead anyway?" Rainbow Dash added clearly bored of waiting.

"I don't think I can wait any longer," Rarity complained "I just want to get this icky business out of the way!"

"Now just hold yer' horses," Applejack stepped in "I'm sure she's on her way."

"Yeah, she's probably just held up with Spike." Fluttershy added, her soothing tone calming the other ponies.

"Don't worry girls, I'm here!" called twilight. Rainbow barged past everyone to meet her.

"Where have you been? Everypony has been waiting ages" Rainbow scolded. Twilight nodded towards Spike "Somepony didn't want to get out of bed!" she replied. And with that, they headed into the forest.

In the forest, Twilight had almost finished her ingredient run when Pinkie spotted something in the distance.

"OOH OOH, what's that big yellow lump in the distance?" asked Pinkie quizzically.

"I'll scout it out." Said Rainbow before darting off into the distance, everypony was silent until Dash returned. When she did, she had a shocked expression on her face.

"What was it RD?" asked Applejack, finally breaking the silence. Rainbow Dash paused for a few seconds before saying, "I think you guys should see this". With that, the gang raced towards the object. Everyone gasped when they were greeted with the sight of a yellow pegasus colt with an orangey, golden mane covered in cuts and bruises.

"Who is he?" asked Rarity

"I don't know him," answered Pinkie "and I know Everypony."

"We need to get him to a hospital, quick!" said Fluttershy, almost crying.

"I agree, let's move!" said Twilight, almost ordering everyone.

"WAIT!" Rainbow Dash yelled, everyone turned.

"How does this guy have the same cutie mark as me?!" asked Rainbow in a shocked tone. Everyone looked and, sure enough, there on the colts flank was a cutie mark identical to Rainbow Dash's. Except instead of rainbow coloured lightning, it was ordinary yellow lightning. Everyone was stunned until Twilight broke the silence,

"I don't know Rainbow, but this guy needs medical attention, we can just find out later!". So the gang picked up the limp colt and took him to hospital.

**Ponyville Hospital, a few days later**

The mysterious colt peeled his eyes open, the light flooding into his eyes burned as he struggled to sit up whilst doing so. As the light faded, he could make out six distinctive ponies. He opened his mouth and asked,

"Where am I?" his deep tone croaked out due to his unconscious state. A purple blur stepped forward.

"Thank Goodness you're alright, you've been out for quite some time," She paused, letting the news sink in "You're in a hospital, in Ponyville.". The colts amber eyes shot open, letting detail in.

"HOSPITAL?!" He shouted, before shooting out of bed and out the door at a speed only Dash could match.

"I'm on it!" Dash yelled as she started pursuit. The colt ran as fast as his legs could carry him, which was pretty fast. He bombed down the stairs and out the front door before stopping to take in his surroundings, _Ponyville? _He thought to himself. Turning back towards the door a wall of colour hit him and pinned him to the ground. Looking up he saw a cyan pony with colours flowing through her untidy mane.

"What do you want?" he shouted, serious anger in his tone.

"I want you to march back into that hospital and rest until you are better!" she replied.

"Geez, talk about tough love." He joked, his humour making them both smirk, but Rainbow kept her stern look.

"MOVE IT!" she ordered. He shook off Dash before sulking back into the hospital.

Back in his hospital bed, the mysterious colt looked from one pony to the other, but for some reason he was fixated with the one who caught him earlier. She noticed this and snapped,

"What are you looking at?". He quickly turned away, blushing slightly. He turned back to face all of them and simply asked,

"Ok, first of all, who are you and why am I here?". He was glad the purple unicorn was the first to step forward as she was the one who made first contact earlier.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, I run the library in the centre of town" she said, trying to be as warm with her greeting as possible.

"Very nice to meet you twilight, running a library sounds pretty cool, I gotta check that out when I get outta here." He replied. Twilight smiled,

"Thanks, can't wait!". Next, the colt looked over at the yellow pony with a flowing pink mane.

"And what's your name?" he asked. The pony hid behind her mane and the colt, realising she was shy, brightened up, much to the surprise of everyone else.

"Hey, it's ok I don't bite, I just want to know your name" he asked sweetly. The pony managed out a meek little "Fluttershy".

"That's a beautiful name." He complimented

"Well look who turned out to be a nice guy". The colt turned to the orange pony with straw like hair and a rather large hat.

"Howdy Partner" He joked

"Howdy," she replied, not seeing the funny side "The name's Applejack, I run the farm and I own 'Sweet Apple Acre's', home to the some of the best, darn apples!"

"Apples," the colt paused "I can't remember the last time I had an apple, I can't wait to try some!"

"Aw shucks, I appreciate your kindness". The colt the turned to the white pony with a styled purple mane.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." He complimented

"Why thank you, I am Rarity," she replied, a sound of etiquette in her voice "I run the fashion boutique in town."

"Wow, I guess you have a passion for fashion then." The colt joked

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" a pink pony leapt onto the bed and started jumping up and down, much to the colt's dismay.

"I'M PINKIE PIE, I'VE JUST MET YOU, SO I'M GONNA THROW YOU A _HUGE_ PARTY FOR WHEN YOU GET OUT!" she screamed

"Party's, great, can't wait" the colt said half-heartedly

"YAY!" Pinkie cried with glee as she jumped off the bed.

"Which just leaves-" the colt started before a doctor came in, interrupting them

"Hello sir, I have good news, your wounds have healed up nicely and you can leave the hospital shortly," the doctor started "But you're wing is still bad and you need to stay off that wing for a day or two."

"No problem, Doc" the colt replied, happy to be going home.

"Also, you have…" the Doctor paused, looking at everyone in the room "You have Partial Amnesia.". Twilight gasped.

"What's that?" the colt asked, curious. Twilight stepped in,

"It's where you lose a fragment of your memory.". Everyone gasped at this point, except for the colt.

"I can live with it" he said not caring much.

"Ok," the Doctor said, relieved by his reaction "you can leave when you're ready". The Doctor left the room.

"Ok, where were we." The colt started. The cyan pony swooped next to him.

"I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest mare in Ponyville," she boasted "have you heard of me?"

"Judging by what the doctor just told us, take a wild guess." He shot.

Everyone snickered apart from Rainbow, who just scowled.

"Oh ha ha!" She said sarcastically "so tell us, what's your name?"

"My name," he started "is Lightning Bolt, and I'm from…" he stopped; he couldn't remember where he came from or how he got here. He thought real hard, but got nothing. He looked around, confused.

"I can't remember where I'm from," Lightning whimpered "or how I got here." He lowered his head in sadness.

"Don't worry," Twilight assured "I'm sure once we get out of here, we can figure something out.". This made Lightning feel better.

"Thanks Twilight, let's just get out of here so I can see this library of yours." Lightning suggested. So the gang, along with their new friend, Lightning Bolt, left the hospital and started towards the library.

**Author's notes: Hey guys, just wanted to say I hope you enjoy reading this as it's my first story. I plan to update this every 1-2 days, as I know it sucks to wait. Ideas from this chapter were inspired by a story by one of my favourite authors, I moulded them to my own so don't think I've copied anyone. Please leave feedback as comments and reviews, positive and negative, are greatly appreciated. If this story does well, I have another completely original story planned out for when I finish this one. Thanks all and see you next chapter, bye!**


End file.
